Growing Up
by azerath.metrion
Summary: I think I'm in love with you." When Ohjiro said that to her, Misaki's heart beat furiously against her ribs. However, how long will she have to wait for that date he promised her?
1. Chapter 1

~Part One: The Promise~

One month after the national Angelic Layer games, Misaki walked home after a long day of school. Her book bag was heavy with textbooks, and even having Hikaru perched on her shoulder didn't do much to relieve her anxiety about upcoming year of classes.

As she rounded the street corner, she saw Icchan's car parked in front of their house. Smiling, she walked a little faster; it was always very fun when Icchan-san visited. Misaki also noticed that having him around brightened her mother's smile, and she loved to see her mom smile.

"I'm home!" Misaki called as she opened the door, kicking her shoes off and gently resting them next to her mother's beside the door.

"Welcome back!" Ohjiro said, leaning around the doorway to the kitchen with a smile. Misaki smiled wider and ran to the kitchen, from which the sound of light laughter could be heard.

"Okaa-san!" She said cheerfully, entering the room and running straight to where her mother sat for a hug. Shuko laughed and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Hey, be careful around the prosthetics," Icchan grumbled, waving a screwdriver at Misaki. Misaki stepped back in surprise, noticing that Icchan was working on her mother's legs.

"Just a tune-up," Shuko told her, taking Misaki's hand. Misaki nodded, reassured.

"Hey, Misaki," her aunt said, sitting at the other end of the table, "why don't you go put your school things up and then come help your mother with dinner?" Misaki nodded and ran off to her room, glad to be rid of the heavy books.

* * *

Misaki stood alone at the kitchen counter, chopping carrots. Shuko came in timidly, smiling softly at her daughter.

"Misaki?" She said shyly. "I have something I want to talk about with you." Misaki smiled at her mother sweetly.

"What is it, Mom?" She asked, continuing to chop the carrots. Shuko smiled.

"Icchan…" Her mother started hesitantly. "Icchan-san has asked me to marry him." Misaki stopped chopping to stare at her mother in amazement.

"Really?" She asked breathlessly, her eyes wide. She suddenly smiled, then ran to hug her mother. "I'm so happy for you! When is the wedding?" Shuko laughed, holding Misaki tightly. Shuko didn't ask why Misaki hadn't needed to ask for her response to the proposal; she was sure that everyone had known long before her.

"Ah, such a happy sound," Ohjiro said with a smile, entering the kitchen with a bag of potatoes. "I picked up the potatoes you asked for," he said kindly, placing them on the table.

"Ohjiro!" Misaki said excitedly. "Icchan and Mom are going to get married!" Ohjiro's eyes widened and he smiled in surprise.

"That's great news!" He said to Shuko, who beamed back at him. Grinning sidelong at Misaki, he added, "Although I guess I'll have to find someone new to admire…" Misaki blushed, and Shuko swatted his shoulder chastisingly, hiding her laugh behind one tiny hand.

* * *

After the wedding, Shoko hosted a reception at her house. Misaki and Shuko had moved into a new house with Icchan down the street, so they no longer lived with Shoko. Misaki helped her aunt to set up the night before, but even she was amazed with the amazing decorations.

"Shoko, this is beautiful!" Shuko said happily, clapping her hands together as she gazed at the paper lanterns in the backyard. Her wedding ring glittered on her hand, and Icchan stood closely to her on one side, a hand on her waist.

"You've really outdone yourself, Miss Shoko!" Tamayo said as loudly as usual, smiling with her ever-present determination. Kotaru stood beside her, pretending to be casual about Tamayo's hand in his own. Shuko could see a slight tinge of pink in his cheeks, though.

"Okaa-san!" Misaki called, waving from the garden. The candles made her seem as if she were glowing in her pale blue kimono; Shuko heard a small sigh escape Ohjiro's lips, although she pretended not to notice. "I've got all the food set up on tables out here; please, come see!" Shuko laughed and led Icchan by the hand outside.

The dinner was spectacular, causing three tables to groan with the weight of it. Everyone sat and began eating; all but Misaki, who ran back and forth, refilling drinks and removing plates. As she passed Ohjiro, he softly touched her hand, making her jump and almost trip in her surprise.

"Misaki-chan, please don't tire yourself too much," he said with a small worried smile. "Everyone should go to bed feeling fulfilled tonight." Misaki blushed and nodded, then sat in an empty seat and served herself.

When the night was almost over and guests were starting to leave, Misaki found an empty corner of the yard to rest in, on a bench behind a large bush. She leaned back, closing her eyes tiredly. When she heard approaching footsteps, she merely ignored them.

"Misaki-chan?" Ohjiro asked softly. Misaki's eyes flew open, and she saw him standing before her with a closed expression.

"O-Ohjiro!" She exclaimed, standing. "I'm sorry, does someone need me to help with cleanup?" Just as she was starting to pass him, Ohjiro laid a hand on her shoulder, chuckling.

"No," he replied, his eyes twinkling. "I just wanted to come talk with you. We haven't had much of a conversation since that day before the nationals." Misaki blushed; that day he had given her a little bunny keychain, which she still had in her room.

"Oh," she replied, nervously sitting on the bench again. "How… How have you been?" She smiled brightly at him, but she was nervous on the inside.

"I've been alright," Ohjiro replied, taking a seat next to her. "Just started classes again, so I'm not too busy with homework," he laughed. Misaki looked at her knees; of course, he would be busy soon. He was a high school student, after all. "How has Misakichi been?" Ohjiro asked kindly, gazing down at her.

Misaki swallowed and tried to smile again. "I've been great!" She said cheerfully. "My classes are good, although my textbooks are heavy. Mom and I have been practicing on the Layer together, so I'm getting some great lessons! Maybe I'll place at nationals next year, too, if I can master it all quickly…" Misaki trailed off and looked at her knees again. Ohjiro was staring at her.

After a few moments, Misaki said quickly, "I'm sorry. I must have bored you, Ohjiro-san. Would you like to return to the…" She trailed off again, this time because Ohjiro had placed his hand over hers on the bench.

"Misaki?" Ohjiro asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Misaki replied, unable to think of a better reply.

"Did you take my proposal of a date seriously?" Misaki swallowed and looked up at Ohjiro. He was gazing intently at her, his face closer than she had anticipated.

"Ah…" Misaki murmured, unsure of what to say. Of course, she had convinced herself that he had been joking, but she had secretly hoped that he hadn't been.

Ohjiro gently placed a finger beneath Misaki's chin, tilting her face up a little more. "Can I convince you that I'm being completely serious?" He asked softly, his breath tickling Misaki's face. Slowly, he moved closer, and Misaki closed her eyes, her heart beating like mad. She could feel his breath, warm on her cheeks.

Softly… Ohjiro kissed the tip of her nose.

Misaki opened her eyes with a surprised squeak, and Ohjiro laughed. He gently pulled her to him in a comfortable hug, pulling her against him. His chuckles tickled her ear.

"I am serious about wanting to date you, Misakichi," he said, nuzzling against her. "But Shuko would be uncomfortable with that so soon, I think. Let's give her time to adjust to parenting." Releasing Misaki, he stood, smiling down at her. "Good night, Misaki."

Ohjiro turned and walked back to the party, leaving Misaki blushing and longing for the first kiss he didn't give her.

* * *

Hi everyone! Wow, it's been such a long time! But I finally found another anime that made me want to tell the "rest" of the story... So here's the first part =) This won't be a oneshot, obviously XD

Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

~Part Two~

Hikaru punched and kicked to the rhythm of her favorite song, the fast beat keeping her in constant motion. She kicked and spun in a full circle, her arms tucked in tightly against her body for extra speed. She leapt backwards, then forwards, darting at invisible opponents. Misaki was so absorbed in the practice and rhythm that she didn't notice as her mother stepped into the doorway, smiling as she watched.

Misaki watched Hikaru jump and twirl, speeding up until she was going twice as fast as the song. Once the song was over, both Hikaru and Misaki were breathing heavily, exhausted from the exercise. Shuko rapped lightly on the open door to announce herself, and Misaki turned in surprise.

"Mom!" She exclaimed as Hikaru sat down on the layer. Misaki turned the layer off and gathered her Angel from it. "What is it?"

Shuko walked into the small practice room, Athena perched on her shoulder. "I was just coming to see how your exercises were going," she replied cheerfully. "Icchan's making lunch, by the way. He's excited because Ohjiro's supposed to be visiting today."

"Ohjiro?!" Misaki gasped, excited. Shuko smiled.

"Yep," she replied, sitting in the chair across the layer from Misaki. "He says he wants to talk to Icchan about something. It's probably Layer-related," she added, tapping the layer with her foot. Misaki shrugged, as if it didn't really matter to her.

"Well, maybe I'll be able to take a break long enough to see him," she said distantly, patting Hikaru's hair. "I was planning on working with Hikaru all day… I'm sure he'll be busy with Icchan, anyway." Shuko raised her eyebrows in surprise, but decided to let Misaki come to her before she asked questions.

When the doorbell rang, Misaki made sure to be in the practice room with the door closed, putting Hikaru through a rigorous training drill. She turned the music up as loudly as it would go, so that she could avoid hearing Ohjiro's voice. He had called every so often over the past year, and had visited a few times, but in general he had avoided her like the plague. Misaki didn't know what to do… She really like Ohjiro, but he didn't seem to care for her at all. She wondered if he'd ever really been serious about dating to begin with.

She heard a knock on the door, but she pretended not to. The knock came again, slightly louder; again she ignored it. She wanted to open the door and run into Ohjiro's friendly arms, but she was afraid that he would push her away in disgust. Instead, she simply remained at the layer, pushing Hikaru as hard as she dared.

***

Ohjiro sighed as he returned to the living room, where Shuko and Icchan sat. They looked at him sympathetically, but he smiled at them.

"What can you do?" He asked, shrugging. "I haven't paid as much attention to her as I should have… I should get going now, anyway." He gathered his car keys from the coffee table.

"Ohjiro-kun, she'll be so upset when we tell her… Can't you stay a little longer?" Shuko asked desperately. "I'm sure she'll come out soon!" Ohjiro shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Shu," he replied with a frown. "I really need to get going; my dad will be waiting for me." With that, he left, waving as he closed the door behind him.

Shuko sighed and rested her forehead in her hands; Icchan massaged her shoulders.

"Icchan, Misaki will be so upset…" Shuko murmured. Icchan only kissed her forehead and hugged her, worried as well.

When Misaki emerged from the training room, Shoko explained to her that Ohjiro was going to study abroad for a semester.

"When is he leaving?" Misaki asked, shocked.

Shoko sighed and hugged her daughter. "He's already gone, Misakichi," she replied sadly. "He was on his way to the airport when he stopped by." Misaki felt her stomach plummet. Pulling away from her mother, she went to her room.

Setting Hikaru on the dresser, she stared into the angel's little optimistic face and sighed. "Hikaru, do you think he will remember me?" Misaki's only response was a blank stare.

* * *

This chapter is so short... Sorry, everyone! I'm afraid I've let myself become distracted XP The next chapter is sure to be better!

~Thanks for reading!


End file.
